Masquerade
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Second fic in the series, the first one is Discovery  - this one is set at the Guild. This one is the most light hearted of the four.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The sun set graciously, wavering slightly on the horizon and bathing everything in a warm orange glow. The atmosphere was tense with excitement as magicians hurried back and forth among the courtyard. Every year the Guild held a valentine celebration, and tonight under the watchful moon, there was going to be a masquerade ball. The afternoon had slipped past as the novices enjoyed their own celebrations, whilst the fully graduated magicians waited eagerly in anticipation. The Night Room and Banquet Hall were lit generously as servants milled around preparing food, wine and music.

Carrea looked out of her window dreamily. Although she was not one to usually partake in such frivolity, mostly due to excessive shyness, the appeal of incognito made her think twice. If she clumsily fell over or embarrassed herself entirely, no-one would know it was her. As she waited for the last rays of sun to fall beneath the ground, she looked over her dress and mask again. Hoping to not stand out, she had chosen a simple styled dress which fell to her ankles in a deep shade of red. For her mask, a complex design of swirls and waves of gold was crafted in the likeness of a sun and although a little indulgent, Carrea found it complimented the dress perfectly. _I've had enough waiting, I'm putting it on._ She decided with a swift motion. Grabbing the dress, she held it up checking once again for any speck of dust or loose thread. Finally giving in she placed the dress back down and hurriedly undressed. Once in the dress however, she had second thoughts. _I can't wear this.. It's not right. _Her eyes fell upon her mask and she felt her stomach sink. _But that mask is so beautiful. I can't waste it. _Wandering into the guestroom, she poured herself a small glass of wine to help calm her nerves and sipped cautiously. Outside a faint sound of music rose up from the courtyard, and she sighed once more. Taking her glass to the windowsill, she saw groups of people walking around beautifully as if in a dance. _Maybe just for a little while, then I can come back. _She quickly downed the remaining wine in her glass and magically curled her hair, leaving the light brown strands to fall in waves which wound tightly at each end. Lastly, she finally put on the mask and looked in the mirror. _Even if I am recognised, people won't guess this is me. They would never believe I would wear a mask this lavish._ Before she could change her mind, Carrea peered out of the main door, and finding the corridor empty, exited and headed off towards the courtyard.

The stars twinkled softly in the sky, making the moon appear brighter as it illuminated the small figures which seemed to glide along the floor decoratively. Amongst them, Carrea felt completely out of place, but followed nonetheless. Men sauntered past in suits of blue and black, the more lavish in white with their arms swathed in swooning women. _How ridiculous do they look.._ Carrea grumbled to herself, looking longingly for a man who walked alone.

"The Elyne men really do show us up. They've stolen all our women!" She heard a voice say nearby.

"No, look, there are a few which seem sensible enough not to pour themselves over the tightly clad Elynes."

Carrea smothered a chuckle as a small group of men walked past irritated. _At least I am not the only one who finds it annoying!_ As she approached the Seven Arches, she stopped. To the left lay the Night Room where food and wine was to be served, whilst on the right lay the Banquet Hall where the dancing was taking place. Hearing her stomach rumble slightly, she decided on trying the samples of food. Inside, a large table dominated one side of the room. On it sat plates and bowls filled generously with many sorts of food – both sweet and savoury. To the other side, small tables surrounded by chairs cluttered the room, leaving the middle empty for mingling. Avoiding the large crowds hovering over the food, Carrea nimbly took a glass of wine from a passing servant and made her way to a table. Seeing people pushing each other, lunging for the last of certain dishes, she snorted softly. _What idiots. It's not like the food will run out any time soon. _Watching them with amusement, Carrea couldn't help but burst out laughing when one man ended up face first in the dish which no-one had yet touched. Completely offended, he strode out the door cursing at them in Vindo. Finally getting a chance to get something to eat, Carrea took a serving plate and helped herself to the leftover remnants.

"... you are only here for a few more days – enjoy it."

"As if I will find anyone here, not that... want to..."

"... charming like you?"

Carrea tried not to listen in the conversation beside her, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. The man in blue had a squealing laugh which made her flinch with each bout of laughter, where the man in black seemed bored and reserved. Squealy (which Carrea had named the blue clad man) had then tried jokingly teasing Reber (the mask which the black clad man wore) and nudged him about semi drunkenly. Reber had then walked closer to the food in attempt to avoid him, but Squealy yet again pushed him about playfully and Reber ended up crashing into Carrea sending her plate of food flying through the air.

"Watch it!" Carrea hissed trying to keep her balance and not land in the food.

"I'm sorry!" Reber apologised hurriedly, pulling her arm to stabilise her, which ended in Carrea falling _forwards_ and head first into him. Squealy found it hilarious and fell into yet another bout of squealing. Carrea pulled away awkwardly and glared up at Reber. He grinned widely and chuckled softly. Behind his mask lay a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." She blushed and looked away embarrassed. After a few moments she looked back at him, "is.. there any reason you are still holding my arms?"

"Oh, no!" He yelped, retreating his hands.

"Thank you." Carrea smiled, and went back to serving food for herself. In the corner of her eye she saw him standing there watching her thoughtfully. Once finished, she hurried away before someone else sent her food flying. Sighing, she picked at the parcels of food on her plate. _The night has just begun and I have already made a fool of myself!_ Skewering a small piece of liquid drenched meat, she delicately nibbled at it and assessed the situation. _Maybe I should go and watch the dancing where it is safer. But if I stay here quietly, I think it'll be ok. Then if there is no places to stand watching the dancing, I won't look silly._ Nodding to herself, she prodded another piece of meat however the fork slipped and the piece next to it flicked across the table. Sighing, she grabbed it with a napkin and grumbled about wasting food.

"You don't seem to be having much luck with food tonight." A voice observed. Turning to face it, Carrea found the reber masked man standing behind her.

"So it seems." She giggled. "I think I'll stop while I still have some dignity." She sighed, put down her fork and pushed the plate away slightly.

"It could have been much worse – you could have choked on the meat instead. And seeing as they were made small especially-"

Carrea interrupted him with small groan, "that would have been terrible. And just my luck."

With a chuckle he slipped into the chair beside her, "well I think your luck is rather good."

As Carrea opened her mouth to respond, Squealy came charging over with two full glasses of wine, to which he was drinking some out of both.

"I don't think you should be drinking any more wine.." Reber said to his companion.

"Nonsense! I am just calming my nerves!" Squealy slurred.

"Your nerves are probably inundated with wine by now." He scowled at him.

Seeing Carrea, Squealy turned his attention on her instead. Almost spilling wine all over her, he put his face in hers and nodded. "Sorry about earlier. It was necessary."

"Necessary?" Carrea questioned, backing away eagerly.

"Yes yes! Necessary!" He carried on leaning in closer, and winked at her.

"Umm... Ok?" She replied in a small voice.

"What are you doing?" Reber yelped at him, "look, you are scaring her!"

"But it is necessary!"

Carrea took the first chance she could to slip away from them both, in both shock and embarrassment. _That guy is really weird when drunk.. Although I will laugh if it turns out to be someone dignified. Like Osen!_ The thought made her lips curl up slightly as she tried to hide her amusement. Exiting the Night Room, she headed down the courtyard to the Day Room, away from the traffic of people. Sighing, she leant against one of the arches and looked up to the ceiling. It was plain, just like the rest of the exterior of the Seven Arches, but nonetheless Carrea kept looking.

"I can't believe you did that!" A nearby voice hissed.

"It was necessary!" Came the drunk shouting of Squealy.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it is true! If I hadn't bashed you into her you wouldn't be curious."

"If you hadn't come over, _I would still be talking to her._"

Squealy had stopped listening however as he saw a servant walking around with a full tray of wine, and chased after him. He then tried wrestling the tray off of the servant, and ended up toppled on the floor covered in wine. Carrea took a few steps closer to get a better look as chaos erupted on the floor.

"There you are." Reber said from directly behind her, he stood so close she could feel his breath tingling the bare skin unveiled on her neck.

Grinning, Carrea replied, "I wasn't hiding."

"Of course not."

Instead of turning to face him, she tilted her head backwards, "and what do you plan on doing now that you have found me."

"I am going to find out your name." He replied confidently. "Then if you do disappear again, I will have a better chance of finding you again."

Carrea smiled mischievously, "what if I don't want to be found?"

"Then," he said stepping forwards and holding her head, "I will have to unmask you and find out for myself."

Laughing, she pulled away and headed off back down the courtyard. Not looking back, she slipped into the Banquet Hall and was immediately lost within a sea of people. Around her, people stood holding sparkling glasses of wine, as delicate light filtered down from the ceiling. People danced graciously round in circles, and Carrea watched amazed and how many people shimmered in the the room. Weaving further into the crowd of mingling magicians, she found herself with a new glass of wine, so she carefully found her way to a less crowded side. Gently taking a sip of the wine, she was surprised to taste it was the more sweeter Anuren Dark, than the fruitier wine she had been drinking before. Smothering a giggle at her giddiness, Carrea decided that she wouldn't have any more wine, however there was nowhere to put the glass. _If I put it on the floor it'll get knocked over and spill everywhere! I'll just have to drink it... _Sighing she finished off the glass, and looked around for a passing servant. "Ah!" She said as she spotted one. Putting the glass on the tray, she wandered off back to where she was standing, and in the corner of her eye she spotted something unusual. Before she could figure out what, however, she found herself tripping over and falling towards the floor.

"Have you drunk a bit too much wine?"

"It would appear so." Carrea said after being caught softly in a pair of arms. "Thank you." She laughed, feeling herself flush. Standing up properly, Carrea turned to face her rescuer.

"Did you perhaps try the Anuren?"

"I didn't have a choice! It more or less was shoved into my hands!"

Her rescuer chuckled behind his silver mask shaped like a limek's face. "Excuse me please," he said looking across the room, "I seem to be being summoned."

* * *

Soon Carrea found herself on her own again, and she went back to watching the dancing people. Slowly the music changed to a softer tune and the dresses began swaying slower and slower, as each dancer altered to the music.

"Would you like to join them?" She heard a familiar voice say in her ear.

"That all depends on who I'd be dancing with."

Laughing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the the crowd of dancing people. He gently wound his arm around her, pulling her closer, and took her other hand with his. As they began to dance slowly, Carrea noticed him looking at her hand intently. Turning back to her, he grinned, "you are a Healer."

"What?" Carrea said surprised, "what makes you say that?"

"Your hand is soft, and you keep your nails trimmed down. Which shows you wash your hands quite regularly, and whatever you do may require you to keep your nails short."

"I could be a lazy Alchemist who prefers keeping her nails short." Carrea pointed out.

"But Alchemists don't have access to the same soaps that the Healers do. Unless of course you have found something else which could make your skin so delicately soft."

Blushing slightly Carrea retorted, "well then that must mean you are a Healer too, or you snoop around the Guild a lot."

"Both," he grinned. "But I don't do so much snooping any more." Smiling, Carrea looked up at his mask, admiring how detailed it was. _It looks like it is made of wood. But why would it be?_

"Your mask... It's made of wood?"

"Yes, I carved it myself."

"Really?" Carrea said amazed, "well it looks wonderful."

Before he could answer however, the music began to fade, then stopped as the musicians took a rest.

"Aw that's a shame," he pouted, "I was having fun."

"Maybe we could dance again later?" Carrea offered hesitantly.

Smiling back at her he said, "of course." Reluctantly, he let go of her and looked around. Spotting his drunk friend coming towards them, he quickly led her away before he found them. "I don't think he saw me," he sighed when they stopped. "He isn't so bad when sober, but-"

"There you are!" Came Squealy's voice as he pushed through the crowd abruptly, sending magicians flying into one another. Carrea was thrown forward violently, as one fell into her, unhooking her mask. Before she could catch it, it dropped to the floor and landed at her feet. Quickly bending down to reclaim it, she reached out for it. Crunch. Squealy's foot landed on it, bending the mask in half and crushing it.

"No!" She cried, pushing Squealy off of it. As she picked up the broken mask, she felt something brush by hair, and found herself masked once more. _This is..._ Standing back up, she found that Reber now stood unmasked with a small smile on his face. _So that's what he looks like.. Shame I don't recognise him though... _Speechless, she stood looking shocked and confused. He took the mask out of her hands, and looked at it critically.

"That wasn't very nice of you!" Squealy hissed at her, but before either of them could say anything, Reber cut in.

"Look what you just did." He said angrily, showing him the broken mask. "You should be more careful."

"Well it was just an accident. Now," he said bringing a bottle of wine out from somewhere, "I have found a whole bottle of Anuren we can share."

"I don't want to share your Anuren." He scowled furiously.

"Fine fine." Squealy muttered, then bounded off back into the crowd.

"Sorry about that," he apologised to Carrea. "But I don't think he'll be coming back this time."

"That's good." She sighed. "I can't believe he broke my mask." Receiving it back, she looked at it sadly.

"It's ok, maybe it can be fixed with magic. Let's go find somewhere to sit, and we'll see."

"Thank you." She said as she followed him back to the Night Room. However instead of heading to it, he directed her to a bench on the courtyard. A warm breeze blew through the grounds as the moon shone down gracefully upon them both. Carrea sat down softly on the bench and looked at her mask again. The metal had been flattened and bent, all crumpled and ruined. She sighed again at the damage.

"Let's have another look." Carrea passed him the mask, and looked at him hopeful. "Hmmm... Well I'm not sure I could fix it myself, but I do know someone who might." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "But, why did you put your mask on me?"

"It'd spoil the fun, and you don't have to worry about your mask as much now. It looks a lot better on you too."

Chuckling, she replied quietly, "I prefer it on me too. It means I get to see all your face." A soft echo of the University gong rang through the courtyard signalling the end of the ball. "Oh, I didn't realise so much time had passed.. It doesn't look like we'll get that second dance after all."

"Nonsense," he said jumping up and holding his hands out to her, "we can just dance here instead."

"But-"

"But?"

"Everyone will be heading this way now." She said embarrassed.

"Ok then, we'll go somewhere less public." He grinned, still holding out his hands. Hesitantly, Carrea placed her hands in his, and he pulled her up in a swift motion. "I know the perfect place." He said leading her towards the gardens. The hedged area provided a semi private area, and some of the garden seats were already filled with lingering magicians clad in ballgowns and suits. He stopped them by one of the empty garden seats, and placed her mask down on the stone bench. "Do you want to put my mask on here too?" He teased. "I hope here is ok for you."

"It's fine." She smiled shyly.

"Perfect." He replied, standing closer to her. Carrea held her hands out for him to hold, but he shook his head. "Not this time," he said leaning closer, "this time I want you to put your hands on my shoulders."

"Oh, ok." She said confused. Moving her arms, she placed her hands gently on his shoulders, and he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"That's better."

"Y-" Before she could say any more, he quickly put a finger to her lips.

"Shh." He whispered, removing his finger, and replacing his hand to her waist. Together they danced for a while in silence, unaware of the time passing by. After a little while, Carrea was unable to smother her yawns. Slowly they stopped dancing, and Carrea looked up at him.

"I'm afraid it has come to the end of the night. If I keep you any longer, you'll be falling asleep on the spot."

"I'm sorry." She chuckled, "I don't usually have such exciting nights."

He reluctantly unwound his arms from her, as she let go of his shoulders. Picking up her mask once more, he looped his arm under hers.

"Come on, I'll take you back." He smiled. Winding their way back out of the gardens, they walked the short distance to the Magician's Quarters, and started down the corridor, past the lower level rooms. "Which one is yours?"

"This one." She said stopping at a nearby door.

"Nice and easy to find then." He grinned at her, "I will return your mask once I have fixed it."

"Thank you." She smiled, "not just for that... For this whole evening."

"I should be thanking you, for being such good company." He said taking a step closer to her, and Carrea felt her heartbeat increase wildly. "I enjoyed this evening very much too." He carried on softly, looking down at her with a small smile upon his face. With a slow movement, he leant down and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. "Goodnight." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. Feeling light headed, Carrea watched him walk off down the rest of the corridor, and float up magically to the next floor. _I never gave him his mask back... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Carrea woke up feeling groggy. _You had too much wine._ She scolded herself, whilst fumbling around for a clean set of robes. Seeing the reber mask on her bedside table, she smiled. _I should find him, and give it back. But I don't even know which is his room._ Picking it up, she admired the work done on it. _It's such a beautiful mask. I wonder why he left without it.. Especially seeing as he said he would unmask me if he didn't find out my name. _She laughed, remembering the events of the night before. Quickly dressing, she decided to try and find him, instead of waiting for him to appear with her mask. _Hopefully it won't be ready if I find him, then that gives him another reason to talk to me. _After having a quick meal, she wrapped the mask with some spare cloth to protect it, inserted a small note, then left her room. _I don't know where to even begin..._

"Carrea!" Turning around she found one of her friends walking over hurriedly.

"Yes?"

"I never saw you at the ball last night. Did you go in the end?"

"Of course I did, but you didn't see my mask, so how did you know what to look for?" She asked confused.

"Oh, well knowing, you'd chose something simple, so I just looked out for someone your height."

Laughing Carrea shook her head, "actually, I didn't choose a simple mask – just the dress."

"Come and show me!" She said pulling Carrea back into her room.

"I've only got the dress..."

"Don't tell me you lost your mask already?" She replied making herself comfy in one of the chairs.

"Not quite." She giggled, and went to get her dress. Returning, she lifted up the dress to herself.

"Ahh, very you. I may have seen you then.. But it's all a blur now, I had too much wine. So where is this elusive mask of yours?"

"It got broken." Carrea sighed, returning her dress back to the bedroom. "But it's being fixed."

"Broken? What happened?" She frowned at her.

Scowling, Carrea sat down in another chair and remembered the event. "I got knocked over, and it fell off and landed on the floor. And before I could pick it up, it was stood on. It was made of gold, and it got crushed too easily."

"That's awful." She replied sympathetically, "erm, you don't have any more wine left do you?"

"Go ahead." Carrea said waving her hand dismissively. "Not that I can stop you anyway." She grinned.

"Well my night was really good. I spent the whole night dancing with different people, but mostly with this man in a mask shaped like a mullook." She said pouring herself a generous glass of wine. "Oh and I even got to have a few glasses of Anuren! That was great."

"I was too reckless with my wine. I am sure I said a few things I wouldn't do normally."

"So, when will I get to see this mask of yours? Surely it won't take long to fix."

"Err.. I'm not sure." She said sheepishly.

"You're not sure? Why where did you send it to be fixed?"

"I didn't send it anywhere." She replied blushing, "the man I met at the ball said he'd fix it for me, I assume because it was his friend who broke it and he felt responsible."

"Ohh there was a man, was there." She winked at Carrea. "So come on, tell us all about it!"

"What?" She yelped, "there really isn't much to tell."

"You say that now, but I can never tell with you. Did you get to dance with him?"

"Yeah," she smiled shyly, "twice."

"And did you find out who he was?"

"Not his name, but I know what he looks like. When I lost my mask, he put his on me."

"Well, what does he look like?" She asked eagerly.

"Why are you so curious." Carrea frowned at her.

"Well," she said taking a quick gulp of wine, "you are so shy, you rarely have such adventures. I'm quite impressed you managed to get the courage to dance with someone you didn't know. And twice as well!"

"That's very cheeky!" Carrea scoffed.

"But true?"

Carrea ignored her and reached onto her table where her servant had left a tray of pastries. Picking one, she sat back and started eating. "Yes, take whichever one you like." She said before her friend could say anything.

"Actually I am more interested in who this man of yours is."

"He's not mine!" Carrea hissed.

"Did you not dance with him twice?"

"Yes."

"And did you at any time receive a kiss from him."

Surprised, Carrea almost choked on her pastry, but decided to continue eating it, instead of answering.

"By that reaction, I assume yes. Therefore I will call him yours." She nodded affirmatively. "So what does he look like?" She asked eagerly, "maybe I know who it is."

Swallowing the rest of her pastry, she sighed, then answered slowly. "Well I know for one that he is a Healer. And, well is a typical Kyralian I guess... But he has such lovely blue eyes."

"You know, that's not very helpful."

"Well that's what he was like. Tallish, dark hair which was at most shoulder length... I think... And blue eyes."

With a thoughtful expression her friend was silent for a while, then replied, "did he look like anyone else in the Guild?"

"I don't go round paying attention to what everyone looks like in the Guild." She scoffed in reply.

"Hmm.. Well project an image of him."

Concentrating, Carrea tried hard to project an image of him, but it came up blurry. Laughing, her friend choked out between giggles, "how much wine did you have?"

"Only a few glasses." Carrea retorted defensively.

"Ok ok." She said trying to control her laughing, "well could you perhaps focus more on his face?"

Slowly the image changed, and a face was more clearly seen. "Ahh, I have seen him about from time to time." She nodded. "I think I know who it is, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Why?" She said worriedly.

"Because if it is him, then he doesn't live at the Guild, he lives in the country."

"Oh." Carrea said a little disappointed, "who is it?"

"Lord Dorrien."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"Was he charming and sweet?"

"Yes, very sweet."

"Then there's no doubt. It's him." She nodded fervently. Suddenly the projection ended and Carrea stood up.

"Well then. I should go and find him, so I can return his mask."

"You still have it?"

"Yeah, he never asked for it back." She replied pointing to the wrapped mask on the table.

"Ooo let's see." The mask was quickly unwrapped, and the note slipped out and onto the floor. Before Carrea could grab it, he friend picked it up and read it. "Well, someone did have a good time last night." She grinned. Placing it with the wrapping, she looked at the mask. "Oh wow, this is a lovely mask. In fact, I do remember seeing this last night... Because I was going to ask about it."

"He told me he carved it himself."

"Well then, something that precious should be returned." Carrea took the mask from her and re-wrapped it carefully. "I do believe Lord Rothen's rooms are on the second floor, so you may find him there."

"How do you know that?"

"You'd know all these sorts of things if you weren't so busy with your head in a book. His room is near mine, so you can spy from there if you want."

"I'm not some kind of stalker."

"Of course you're not, now lets go!" She grinned jumping up and pulling Carrea with her. Dragging her out the door, she led her all the way to her rooms and stood in the doorway. "Ok, now that room over there," she said pointing to a room down the corridor slightly, "is his room. So he-"

Hearing the door open, then jumped back and peered out like frightened ceryni. Out stepped a familiar figure, and Carrea heard a hiss from behind her. "Is that him?"

"I think so."

"Well then, go and say hello." She giggled, then pushed her out the door and closed it behind her.

Sighing, Carrea walked slowly towards him. He started heading down the corridor in a swift motion, and Carrea had to walk fast to keep up. As he reached the stairwell, he began to create a disk of energy beneath him ready to float downwards. Before he could go anywhere, Carrea reached out and tapped him on the arm. Turning around, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hello again."

"Hi," she said nervously, "erm, I've brought your mask back." Gently, she held out the wrapped mask to him.

"Thank you." He grinned, taking it from her. "I was just coming to find you, to give you this." From his robes he brought out a similar cloth covered object.

"You fixed it!" Carrea said surprised. She gently uncovered it and saw that the crumpled gold was now moulded back into it's former glory. "Thank you so much." She said admiring it.

"I am glad you like it." He smiled happily, "let me go and put this away, and I'll be back."

"Oh, well I should put this somewhere safe before something happens to it..."

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute then." He said, and hurried off back to his room. Covering the mask back up, she too hurried off to her room. Entering her room, she quickly unveiled it once more to see the fine work done on it. Turning it around she noticed something which caught the light. _It's been engraved... _She thought puzzled. There on the back of her mask was a small message. _So his name _is_ Dorrien!_ A light knock turned her attention to the door. Placing the mask on the table, she opened the door.

"That was quick." Carrea smiled.

"Yes, and yet I had time to read that lovely note you left with my mask." She chuckled at him embarrassed, and looked away. "It was very sweet."

_-Healers! There has been an accident in the city. Please all report to the Healers' Quarters._

Carrea looked at Dorrien worried. "It must be bad if Vinara is calling all of us." She frowned, exiting the door in a hurry. Together they made their way to the Healer's Quarters where Vinara was explaining the situation to the Healers.

"Can the rest of you find an empty treatment room, patients are being sent here. Expect the worse, so please have two Healers in each room."

* * *

Inside, Healers were buzzing about with clean cloth and directing patients about. Carrea wandered down the corridors, looking for an empty treatment room. All the rooms were filled with blood stained patients, trying to silence muffled cries as the Healers helped them.

"Here's one." Dorrien said grabbed her hand and pulling her in, before she got lost in the sudden influx of Healers.

"Ah good." Carrea nodded, and set a bowl of water ready beside the bed table. "I wonder what's happened." She mused aloud.

"By the looks of the patients," Dorrien replied peeking out from the doorway. "It looks as if a building has collapsed." Curious, Carrea joined him and too saw the dust covered people, baring both large bruises and cuts.

"This looks like it'll be a long morning." She said wincing at the amount of people already there.

"Are there any empty rooms?" A young Healer called.

"Over here."

The Healer led a young girl, barely conscious towards them. "Her parents are being treated. When she is well enough, call for an Alchemist." She left in a flurry, leaving the girl standing at the door.

"Hello there." Carrea said softly to the girl as she picked her up and sat her on the bed. She quickly started looking for injuries on her, starting with her head.

"Wait!" Dorrien said urgently. He carefully pulled back some of her matted dark hair, revealing a gash. "I'll wash it, continue." Gently, he washed the wound as Carrea continued checking for more wounds on her. Finally, she rested her hands on her and checked for internal damage. Carefully repairing everything, she returned to the head wound. Fortunately it was mostly superficial, and she would be fine. Opening her eyes, she looked back at Dorrien, "it's clean. You can Heal it." He nodded. Turning back to the girl, Carrea began Healing the gash, and soon it had closed, leaving a small inflamed scar.

"I'm done." Carrea sighed wearily. A soft bandage was placed over the newly Healed wound and Carrea gently lay the girl down, who had now fallen asleep.

"I'll find an Alchemist," he smiled at her, "you have a rest." As he left, Carrea perched on the end of the bed and rested. Soon, an Alchemist came in and took the little girl away, and Carrea quickly cleaned up ready for the next person.

"Somebody help!" Came a cry from outside her room. Rushing outside, an Alchemist was desperately trying to save a man who had collapsed.

"Bring him in here." Carrea said, grabbing the man's feet. Once he was on the bed, Carrea heard the Alchemist thank her, and leave again. Alone, she carried on Healing the man. His chest had been crushed, collapsing his lung and he had internal bleeding. Gently placing her hands on him, she first stopped the bleeding and concentrated on his chest. Relieving pressure, Carrea carefully re-inflated the collapsed lung, and checked over the patient.

"Where am I?" She heard a weak hoarse voice ask. Opening her eyes, Carrea turned to the patient.

"You are at the Guild. I just Healed you."

"At the Guild? What? Why?" He panicked.

"Calm down. You need to rest!"

"No! I must get out of here!" Wincing in pain, he tried to get up, but Carrea held him down.

"You need to stay still. Or you'll ruin the work I just did!"

"No!" He cried again, and jumped up pushing Carrea away. She fell back, landing with a crash against the cabinet, and the man stumbled off out of the room. Carrea sighed, now covered in pieces of cloth and Healing items.

"What happened in here?"

"And ungrateful patient." Carrea replied picking off items.

"Here," Dorrien said holding his hand out to her. Taking it, he pulled her to her feet. "You look like you could do with a rest."

"Where did you go anyway?"

"I helped with some of the emergencies, fortunately now there are no more new patients. So you won't have to feel guilty about taking a rest." He grinned.

"Ok then." She smiled. "I'm glad that's all over. I really need to sit down and relax." She said relieved.

"I know just the place." He smiled mischievously, "so long as you don't mind a bit of walking."

"Walking? Why whe-"

He stopped her quickly, placing his hand over her mouth. "No more questions. It's a surprise."

"Lead the way." She chuckled once he had removed his hand.

"Actually," he said thinking. "Meet me outside the Magician's Quarters in a bit, I'll go and get some food."

"Oh, ok."

"Don't worry," he said softly, and gently kissed her. "I'll be quick." Grinning, he quickly left, leaving Carrea standing dazed.

* * *

A little while later Carrea sat outside the Magician's Quarters waiting. The sun shone down warmly, alighting the bright blue sky and making the day peaceful. It was early afternoon and magicians flocked outside to be in the lovely weather. The courtyard was filled with purples and reds as the Healers were still scarce, most were still in the quarters.

"Carrea?" Came a voice to her side. Snapping out of a daydream she turned to find Lord Rothen standing nearby.

"Yes?"

"I heard there was an emergency in the Healer's Quarters, is everything alright there now?"

"From what I can tell. I've been told there are no new patients now."

"That's good." He nodded. "You haven't by any chance seen my son, Dorrien, have you."

"Erm.." She replied blushing slightly. Fortunately she was saved by him appearing.

"Ah, there you are." Rothen said to him.

"Have you been looking for me?"

"Yeah, and I was going to ask you to join me for a meal, but" he said pointing at small basket he was carrying "I can see you're already busy with that."

"Yes, I am." He grinned. "But I shall see you this evening."

"Have fun." Rothen smiled, then casually carried on walking into the Magician's Quarters.

"So, are you ready?" Dorrien smiled at her.

"Yes." She said eyeing the basket curiously.

"You'll find out what's in it soon enough." He chuckled, seeing her looking at the basket. Standing, Carrea followed him along the path heading towards the Residences. As they walked on, the forest came closer and closer.

"The forest?" Carrea said surprised.

Dorrien nodded, "have you ever explored it?"

"No," she frowned, "I guess, I was too scared as a novice, and I just forgot it was there."

"Well then you are in for a treat, it is especially lovely this time of year."

As they began to walk uphill, they walked slower, but still Carrea ended up exhausted through all the walking.

"I really need to stop a minute." She gasped, lagging behind slightly.

"I'm sorry," he smiled sympathetically, "I am so used to walking this much." He walked back to tree Carrea had collapsed on, and placed the basket on the floor. "Don't worry, there isn't much further to go."

"Good." She chuckled, catching her breath. "Because I can barely take another step!"

Leaning against the tree next to her, he watched her and waited a few minutes. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Come on then." He grinned, and grabbed the basket again. "It'll only take a few minutes." Before she could protest, he took her hand and pulled her along. Walking deeper into the forest, the sound of water arose. "See, we are here now!" As they took a few more steps, a hidden rocky landscape appeared, covered with running water trickling away.

"What is this place?" Carrea asked amazed.

"This is the Guild spring."

"It's lovely." She breathed. "I can't believe something like this exists in the Guild."

"There are many beautiful things in the Guild," he said turning to look at her. Before he could continue, Carrea pointed to the basket.

"So what did you bring with you?"

"Oh," he replied, forgetting he was holding the basket. "Well sit down, and I'll show you."

Letting go of his hand, Carrea walked alongside the spring until finding an even spot. Sitting down, she rested her back against a tree, welcoming the rest. Following, Dorrien put the basket out of her view and sat down beside her.

"I've brought," he started, bringing out a bottle, "pachi wine-"

"Pachi wine?" Carrea yelped.

"Yes," he chuckled, placing it down. "I hope it's ok?"

"Yeah, just unexpected."

"The food isn't the best as I couldn't find much. There's some pastries and cakes, and some fruit."

"Do you have any pachis?" Carrea asked curiously.

Fumbling through the basket, Dorrien pulled out a pachi, "just one."

"You don't perhaps have a knife too? Cause I don't like the skin." She laughed.

"I do in fact." He said bringing out a peeling knife. Carefully he peeled the pachi, cut off a slice, and held out the small piece near her mouth. Instead of biting it however, Carrea reached up and took the slice from him, and ate it. Hiding his disappointment, he cut himself a slice, and then tried again with a larger piece. This time he put it closer to her mouth. Blushing, she took a small bite from the pachi slice, earning a smile from Dorrien.

"Nice?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied coyly, then took the rest of the pachi and finished it. Taking another piece for himself, Dorrien sliced off the final bit and offered it to her. Gently she bit half of it and shook her head.

"You can have the other half."

Smiling more, he ate the rest and wiped the juice away. "Would you like some pachi wine too?"

"Just a little bit." She giggled, "or I'll end up like last night. Thankfully I wasn't too bad."

"Well I didn't notice anything." He said pouring some wine into a glass.

"I almost landed flat on my face at one point." She said with a stifled groan.

"There is little chance of that happening now." He smiled, pouring himself a glass too. "Here," he said passing her a glass. Saying thanks, she took it and sipped appreciatively.

"I forgot how nice pachi wine is."

"I'm glad you like it."

Smiling, Carrea looked around at the forest, admiring the peacefulness. _It's the complete opposite of the Guild. So relaxing and wonderful. _"Thank you for bringing me here. I can't believe I haven't visited here before. It's just..."

"It's always good to have somewhere like this, especially for us Healers. Sometimes you just need to sit and unwind." He replied with a small stretch.

"Much better than being cooped up in my room."

"And with better company?"

Laughing, she looked at him with an odd expression. "Of course." Standing, she rose and walked over to the spring. The water pooled off on one side, joining to a small stream, and flowing further into the forest. After a few minutes she crouched down, looking intently at something. Wondering what had caught her attention, Dorrien walked over to see.

"Be quiet." Carrea whispered to him as she heard him approach. He crouched beside her, trying to see what it was. Seeing his confusion, Carrea pointed to the opposite side of the spring, "over there."

"I don't see anything."

Carrea pulled him towards her, "there." She pointed again. Hidden amongst the grass was a skulk of zill resting. "Now do you see?"

"Ohhh." He laughed. A ball of red fur was seen, with the occasional white nose poking out. "They must be taking advantage of the warm weather."

Carrea grinned, "they are so adorable, I haven't seen a family of zill before."

"You really don't explore do you?" He smirked at her.

"Well it seems that I must work a lot more than you. I don't have time to go exploring the forest unlike some."

"Actually, I explored most of this when I was a boy. I know all the hiding places out here." He grinned. Carefully Carrea knelt down from crouching, trying not to disturb the zill. The ground beneath her crumbled away suddenly, and she lost her balance falling top heavy straight into the spring.

"Ugh!" She cried sopping wet. "It's really cold!" Dorrien lay on the ground in bouts of laughter, trying his hardest to stop.

"I'm sorry." Smothering laughter he made his way over and held his hand out to help her out. As she grabbed his hand, she smirked. Instead of pulling herself up, she pulled him down into the spring. He toppled in beside her with a small splash.

"Is it so funny now?" She grinned, and started to climb out.

"Yes, it is." He said pulling her back into the water, and holding her in a hug, "cause now I'm not letting you go."

Chuckling, Carrea replied, "can we at least get out of the water?" She felt the ground beneath her vibrate as a disk of energy levitated them out of the spring. Dorrien placed them down again on dry land and steam began to rise from their robes as he magically dried them.

"Is that better?" He asked, brushing a few strands of Carrea's hair away, tucking them behind her ear. Instead of moving away however, his hand cupped her cheek softly. As she looked up at him, she found her face close to his. Bright blue eyes looked back at her; twinkling, and a gentle smile curled at his lips.

"Yes." She breathed, "much better."

"Good." She felt him say, moving even closer to her. Soft lips pressed gently upon hers, sending tingling shivers down her spine. Lingering slightly, he pulled away, leaving Carrea breathless. Before he could move too far away, Carrea leant forward and kissed him back, then ended it with a smile.

"I-" Dorrien started, but was interrupted by a mental communication. Carrea waited patiently leaning further into the hug, and resting her head upon his chest. After a short while, she felt his arms hold her tighter. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes – and I need to tell you something."

Frowning, Carrea lifted her head from him and stood back. "What?"

She could see a guilty discomfort on his face as he began to speak. "Well, as you might know, I don't live here at the Guild. And I... Have to go back the day after tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I was going to tell you earlier, but, well everything else happened."

"Where do you live?"

He sighed heavily, "in a village near the South Pass. I usually visit once a year to report to Vinara."

Carrea looked away and didn't respond to him. His hands slid sullenly from her arms and he turned to put away the items back in the basket.

"Come on, I'll show you the way back." He said sadly, holding her hand. They walked back in silence, and Carrea was aware of him looking at her from time to time. Deep in reverie, she continued to look ahead, wondering what would happen. When they arrived at her door, Carrea turned to face him again.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'll figure out something." He smiled at her. When she didn't reply, he carried on. "I might have some more free time later, I'll come back if I do. Tomorrow I'm going to be busy most of the day. And then... I leave really early the next morning."

"So not only do I just find out that you are leaving in a couple of days, but you are saying that I might not even see you again for ages?"

"No! I will have some free time, but I am also very busy-"

"So I'm just an amusement?" She glared at him teary eyed. "Thank you." Before he could answer, she slipped into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Ignoring Dorrien knocking at her door, she continued into the bedroom in tears. After a few minutes, she heard the front door open and close again. Angry, Carrea went back into the guestroom to confront her intruder.

"Oh, my lady. You frightened me to death there."

"It's just you." Carrea muttered. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I've come with a meal for you. If you want it that is. Is something the matter?"

Wincing, Carrea quickly dried away her tears, "it's nothing."

"Maybe a drink would help?"

"Yes please, I don't mind what it is." Carrea watched her servant place down a covered tray and pour a drink from an unfamiliar bottle. "What's that?" She said pointing to the bottle.

"Oh this, pachi wine." She grinned, "a gift from an admirer I have been told. I'm not sure why it is half empty though."

"Did you perhaps get it from a man who was outside my door a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I did. Would you rather have something else?" She inquired frowning.

"No," Carrea replied after a hesitation, "pachi wine is fine, thank you." Sitting down, she glanced at the covered tray again, "there's no surprises with my food too?"

"Oh no, my lady, just the wine." She laughed, passing the glass to Carrea. "Will you be wanting anything else?"

"No, thank you. You go chase after that sweetheart of yours. I'll be fine." She smirked.

"Have a nice evening, my lady." She bowed and left hurriedly.

* * *

Later that evening, a quiet knock came from her door. _I bet it's him. I should go and answer it, and apologise. But he should have said something earlier... I don't see how anything can happen. _The knock came again, a little more stronger, and Carrea found herself wandering to the door. _What should I do? I should at least find out what is going to happen now. _Before she could change her mind, she turned the door handle and opened the door. However the corridor outside was empty. Sighing, she returned to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day, Carrea rose early. Feeling much better on the situation, she had gone to Dorrien's room in the hopes he'd be there. After receiving no answer, she decided to take her mind off it all by going to the Healers' Quarters early. The day had passed sluggishly and eventually Carrea had to take a break for the day. As she walked towards the exit, she saw Vinara exit her office with Dorrien. She felt a thrill run through her body, followed by a nagging guilt. _Should I say something now, or wait for him to find me? I don't know! _She was saved when he spotted her, and walked over grinning.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Yeah – I've been here all day." She replied quietly, "about yesterday, I-"

"No, no." He stopped her shaking his head. "Forget about that. You needn't say anything."

"Ok." She replied unconvinced. "Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter. I've sorted it." He nodded affirmatively.

"How?" She frowned confused.

"You are coming with me."

"What?" She said shocked and surprised. "But-"

"You don't have to worry about anything." He chuckled, "well except packing some things."

"You haven't even asked me if I want to go!"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Blushing, she quickly tried to think of a reason, "because."

"Because?"

"I might be doing something important here, or I don't want to leave the Guild grounds?"

"I've been told you spend most of your time here, and also that you haven't left the Guild for more than a day since you joined. So you deserve a short holiday."

Pursing her lips, she tried to respond seriously, "you've been snooping on me now?"

"More like enquiring." He laughed. "And just a bit. Oh, and," he said grabbing her hand, "you are having dinner with me tonight. So we must leave now." Grinning, he pulled her after him. "My father always has a special meal the night before I go."

"Oh, your father will be there too?"

"Yes," he smiled at her. "But he already knows I'm bringing you." As they neared the door Dorrien stopped them. "Don't look so anxious." He chuckled at her.

"I can't help it."

"It will be fine."

"... It's not just that." She admitted slowly. "Everything just seems to be happening so quick, I'm really not used to anything like this."

Pulling her into an embrace, he held her close. "That's my fault. I can't help it, I get a bit carried away sometimes."

"It's ok. I suppose it hasn't helped that you have to leave."

"I'll try not to get so carried away." He chuckled. "If you really don't want to join us for dinner, then that is fine."

"I'd like to." She smiled, "it's not like I have any plans anyway, except dining alone in my room."

"Good." He nodded, and stroked her hair. "Cause I want you here." After a few moments, he let go of her, "lets go." Opening the door, he started to go in, and turned to make sure Carrea was following. Shyly, she walked behind him and entered too.

"Ah, there you are." She heard Rothen say from somewhere. As Dorrien closed the door behind her, she saw Rothen by the bookshelf, putting away a large book. "Hello Carrea." He greeted warmly.

"Hello." She responded a little shyly.

"Tania should be here shortly with some food." He said taking a seat.

"Good, because I'm hungry." Dorrien laughed and faced Carrea. "Sit down, I'll be back in a minute."

Carrea slid into the nearest seat and waited patiently.

"Would you like a drink?" Rothen asked politely.

"No thank you." She smiled. "I am fine for now."

Rothen opened his mouth to say something, as the front door opened. The servant came in, arms laden with a tray, followed by another servant with a similar tray.

"Thank you Tania." Rothen smiled as she placed down the trays on the table. "It all smells wonderful."

"I'll come back for the plates later." She smiled, "enjoy."

"I'm sure we will."

As the servants left again, Dorrien returned from his room. "Lovely!" He grinned, taking a seat next to Carrea. "What is it this time?"

Rothen leant over and unveiled the trays and dishes. Each tray had a few plates of different foods, accompanied by bowls of sauces. "Just about everything it seems." He chuckled and began serving himself food.

* * *

The next morning, Carrea woke to a soft buzzing in her head. Turning over, still half asleep she tried to doze back off, but the buzzing intensified. Slowly opening her eyes, she realised it that someone was trying to communicate mentally to her.

_-Carrea. _It came again, with a faint feeling of amusement.

_-Dorrien?_

_-Yes. _The sense of amusement grew. _I've been calling you for ages now. I thought I might have to come in and wake you up._

_-I'm not used to waking this early, at all._

_-I didn't think so. I'm waiting outside your room, apparently you don't wake up to knocks on your door either._

_-You're much too awake for this time. _She grumbled back sleepily, and got out of bed. Slipping on a night robe, she entered the guestroom and opened the main door. Dorrien stood wide awake and smiling.

"Much too awake."

"Good morning to you too." He chuckled as he entered the guestroom."It's a good thing you didn't wake up any later, we leave in half an hour."

"It's fine. I'm ready, I just need to get dressed." She yawned. "I'll only be a few minutes." Wandering into the bedroom, she quickly got dressed, and returned a couple minutes later looking more awake. Trying to stop yawning, she took a pastry from the table and sat down in a chair. "Feel free to take one if you want." She said before taking a bite out of hers.

"I'm fine, I had my breakfast a while ago."

"_What time_ did you get up?"

"Dawn. I always get up then."

"Lucky for some. I need lots of sleep, or I start doing odd things."

"Oh," Dorrien said frowning, "it is later than I realised. We need to go now."

Finishing off her breakfast, Carrea stood up. "Ok, I'm done." She hurried out the main door, and walked with Dorrien towards the front of the University. The morning sky was bright and warm, the cloudless blue expanse promised good weather and a good day. Very few magicians were about, however servants were making their way about the grounds, looking tired. A slight chill crept down Carrea's spine as they entered the University. It was deathly silent and only a few lights broke the dark corridor. At the far end stood a figure, blackened by the bright light from outside. As they drew nearer, the figure became recognisable and he beckoned them.

"The horses should be here any minute now." Rothen smiled. As they began their descent down the University steps, they could see servants leading two horses down the road towards them. "Well then," he said turning to Dorrien. "Have a safe journey and I will see you again in two weeks."

"Yes you will, thank you." Dorrien replied embracing his father. Carrea approached her horse warily, gently placing her hand on the rein she tried to keep the horse still so she could get on.

"You do know-"

"Yes." Carrea said blushing embarrassed, "I just haven't been on a horse for a long time."

"Do you need-"

"No." She said staring at the saddle. "I can do it." Holding onto the rein and saddle tightly, she pulled herself up onto the horse, narrowly avoiding slipping off the other side. Looking back at Dorrien, she found him grinning at her again.

"All ready?"

"Yeah." Carrea said nervously.

"Don't worry," he said nodding his head at her horse, "the horse will follow mine." As his horse starting trotting away, he turned and waved to Rothen, and hurried the gait of the horse. Carrea's horse followed suit, and soon they were out of the Guild gates heading towards the main road out of Imardin, and into the country. As they rode through Kyralia, the hours passed slowly. Pleasant scenery kept Carrea's attention mostly, but she longed for a proper rest. They had stopped a few times along the route, but each one seemed shorter – she could tell Dorrien was anxious to return to his home. Eventually he led them off the main road, and onto a smaller one, and in the distance a house appeared surrounded by low undulating hills. Dusk appeared rapidly and by the time they reached the house night had settled. Feeling weary, Carrea was grateful when Dorrien led them closer to the house and stopped outside it.

"Welcome to my home." He smiled proudly, under a gentle globe light.

"Very nice." She replied tiredly. Dismounting, he took the reins of Carrea's horse.

"I'll take care of the horses, you can go and sit inside." Aching, Carrea slid down from the saddle to the ground. Her legs, now cramped and unused, were numb and without realising it, she fell down. Blinking, she laughed at herself.

"Oops."

"Oh, I should have warned you about that." Dorrien chuckled. Dropping the reins, he helped Carrea stand, and took some of her weight. "It shouldn't take long to pass."

"I think I'll be fine now." She said testing her legs after a few moments.

"Go inside then," he replied putting a small kiss on her forehead, "I won't be long." Tiredly, Carrea made her way to the house, and took a seat in the kitchen. Resting her head down on the table, she soon drifted off into sleep.

"Carrea?" She heard whispering. Opening her eyes, she found a pair of bright blue eyes staring back only inches away from her. "Hello sleepy." Lifting her head, she winced as her neck protested against her.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing her neck.

"A little while." He said looking sheepish, "you look really sweet when you are sleeping."

"Why are you still so awake?" Carrea said perplexed.

Chuckling he stood up from a crouch, "I am used to long riding. Would you like something to eat, or would you rather go back to sleep?"

"I may fall asleep eating if I try." She yawned.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Following him she walked through a makeshift guestroom littered with shelves full of books and Healing items. Finally stopping at a short corridor, he turned back to face her. "It's not the best, I'm afraid. I've already put your bags in there for you."

"Thank you." She smiled sleepily. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

Carrea wandered into the bedroom drowsily. Inside a small room was filled with many items, all pushed to one side, leaving the bed free and enough room to get to it. Changing into her nightwear, she hungrily climbed into bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

_What is that noise? _Carrea grumbled in her head. _Why is their a child crying? I haven't fallen asleep in the Healers' Quarters again, have I?_ Lifting her head, Carrea found herself in an unfamiliar room. Again a child's wail cried out and Carrea sat up. Realisation struck her as she remembered the day before. _I am not at the Guild. _Hushed voices became louder, and Carrea went to investigate. Opening the door, she could fully hear what was being said.

"... trampled by a gorin. You have to help him!"

"Lay him on the table." Came Dorrien's voice, strong and authoritative, unlike his usual friendly tone. Heading into the kitchen, the scene finally unfolded. Two men stood around the kitchen table, around a young boy who lay on it, crying. Dorrien flitted around the room grabbing items, and hurrying to start Healing. As she entered the kitchen, they looked up at her, and one of the men turned away flushing red. Realising she was standing in her nightwear, she too flushed slightly, but paid more attention to the boy on the table.

"What's happened?"

"Hit badly by a gorin. I haven't checked inside yet."

"I'll clean him." She said taking the cloth from him. Dipping it in the bowl, she carefully began cleaning the open wounds, whilst trying to calm down the child. Once the wounds were washed, she wrapped them trying not to disturb Dorrien. He focused on the child's chest which sagged alarmingly in the wrong places. Beside her, she felt Dorrien tense up, and looking at him she could see his face screwed up in concentration – which quickly changed to alarm.

"I need your help." He gasped out.

Hurriedly placing her hands on his, she sent her mind inwards.

_-What do you need me to do?_

_-Keep him alive... I'll fix the bones._

Carrea assessed the damage warily; bones had pierced organs, and blood spilled freely. She got to work quickly, first stopping the blood, and mending the organs. One by one she brought the organ system working properly, whilst Dorrien mended the ribcage.

_-I'm done._ She felt him say wearily.

Opening her eyes she saw the boy's chest now rose and fell confidently.

"He should be fine." Dorrien smiled at the villagers. "But he needs complete rest."

"Can we move him?" One asked in awe.

"Not now. But later, yes." He nodded, "He'll have to stay here for now."

"Thank you so much! I was so sure he wasn't going to make it."

"I wouldn't have been able to without the help of Carrea. There was so much damage."

Carrea blushed shyly, "I'm sure you'd do fine without me."

"Could you move him to the seating please?" Dorrien said to her, and turned back to the villagers. Carrea picked up the boy carefully, aided by magic, and headed to guestroom. She heard Dorrien talking to the villagers in a hushed voice, and wondered what was going on. Placing the child down, she checked his health and looked back in the kitchen. The men gave her an wary look, then left – leaving an uneasy feeling in the air. Sighing, Dorrien tiredly walked into the guestroom.

"What was that about?" She frowned.

Giving her a humourless smile, he shook his head. "They didn't like you Healing the boy."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't think woman should be Healers, except for childbirth." He said sympathetically, "and err, they... made assumptions due to your attire."

Carrea's eyes widened in realisation and she crossed her arms, feeling vulnerable. "Well that's nice of them, seeing as I just helped saved the boy." She snorted softly.

"Well I am very thankful." Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them lot."

She hummed unconvinced, and uncrossed her arms. "Will one of us need to stay and watch the boy?"

"He should sleep through til late morning, I gave him a strong sedative. So you can go back to sleep." He grinned.

"I don't just sleep." She said in mock offence. "In fact I feel wide awake now."

"Good." Sliding his hand over her shoulder he pulled her closer, and embraced her. "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Mmm... Go on then." She said leant against his chest. "I'll be back in a minute." Smiling, she sauntered off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that morning, Carrea sat slumped in a chair reading. Beside her lay the boy, still sleeping, but occasionally stirring. The sedative was wearing off, and soon he would awaken. Yawning and stretching, Carrea looked out of the window. The sky was grey with overcast clouds, and a harsh breeze rattled the trees outside. As Dorrien entered the kitchen, a blast of cold air rushed through the house. Shivering, Carrea hastily created another heat globe and snuggled further into the blanket wrapped around her. Wandering into the guestroom, Dorrien stood near the heat globes, appreciating the warmth.

"Is there room under there for me too? I'm froze." He smiled mischievously.

Pulling the blanket round tighter, she shook her head teasingly. "Not if you're freezing cold. I've only just started getting warm."

"That's not fair." He pouted and walked over to her, "especially seeing as this is my blanket." Grabbing it with a grin, he dashed off to another chair, sat and made himself comfortable under the blanket.

Smothering a laugh, Carrea threw her pillow at him, "I'll be guessing you want the pillow too."

Tucking the pillow beside him he nodded, "yes, I did in fact. Lovely and warm."

"Perhaps you would like the chair cushions too?"

"No," he laughed, "but I wouldn't mind you over here."

"I bet you wouldn't." She said with a sly smile curling at her lips, "but I don't think I should seeing as you just stole the blanket from me."

"Well then I will just have to come sit on you instead."

"I'm not going to win either way am I?"

"Nope." He chuckled. Getting up, Carrea walked over shivering. Moving the blanket out of the way, Dorrien grabbed her and sat her down, then returned the blanket over them. "Much better." He smiled, winding his arms round her and resting his head against hers. After a while Carrea sighed gently, and Dorrien looked up questioning at her.

"Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed, "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" He asked with a wide eyed curiosity, "and what possibly could be making you sigh like that?"

"Well..." she started, looking uncomfortable. After a moment, she tried again, "how... do you really feel about me?"

Smiling, Dorrien took her chin and lifted it so she looked at him. "I think I am falling in love with you." Carrea stared at him in shock, trying to say something but not achieving anything.

"How can you know that?" She managed to blurt out.

"Because I can feel it." He grinned and held her tighter. "And what about you?"

"Hmm... Well..."

"Where am I?" Came a small tired voice from the boy.

"Stay still, you are safe." Dorrien said unwrapping the blanket from them, and standing. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he reached him. Bending down he checked his health.

"Tired." The boy replied trying to get up.

"Stay still." Carrea said gently, "you need to rest."

"You should be fine to travel home now." Dorrien smiled and stood. "We will take you back now." Walking over to Carrea he smiled, "time to get cold again. I'll go and prepare the horse."

Carrea watched as he left and returned to mulling over his question. _What do I really feel? Every time he is near my heart races... And yet... What is it that I feel? _Looking out the window, she could see him outside again - back in the cold and yet looking happy. An odd feeling of protectiveness washed over her, his infectious smile warmed her heart and intoxicated her – she wanted to nurture it, and have more of it. _I want to make him smile._ Realising this, she smiled. As Dorrien returned she found herself smiling more, and he looked at her oddly.

"Everything is ready now, could you bring him out please?" Nodding, she comforted the child as she picked him up and walked outside with him. Stepping through the door, they were battered with a strong wind, so Carrea hastily brought up a shield. The little boy looked up at her surprised an awed.

"You did that?"

"Yes." She chuckled, "I am a magician." Reaching the back of the cart she smiled. "It also means I can do this." Creating a disk of energy beneath her, she levitated them up onto the cart and she placed him down carefully on the makeshift bed. Wrapping him in a blanket, she made sure he was comfortable, and climbed down from the cart. Dorrien stood by the horse and looked at her inquisitively.

"He's safe, though I hope the road is not too bumpy."

"It's not. The place is not far either."

"Good." She nodded, and walked over to him. "About your question," she said softly, and took a step closer to him. Taking his hands within hers she linked their fingers, leant up against him and kissed him deeply. Breaking the contact, she returned to the back of the cart, casting a glance at him once. He blinked in shock, with his mouth open slightly, fumbling around to say something. Shaking his head, he climbed up onto the horse and looked back on both Carrea and the boy when she had stopped moving. With a jolt the cart started moving as the horse began its journey. The wind blew fiercely against Carrea's shield, and dark grey clouds above threatened rain. After a few minutes more houses came into view and Carrea could see many people busy at work, many turning to watch them approach. As they stopped outside of a farm, Carrea heard people rush over and start the onslaught of questions.

"Your son is fine." Dorrien assured them. "He just needs to rest for a while."

"Where is he? Where is my son?"

Carrea began to unwrap the child and took him off the cart. The mother snatched her son from her arms and began cradling him. The father looked at his son again in awe and choked back tears.

"Thank you so much." They both reiterated thankfully. "You saved my only son, how can I ever repay you?"

"I will not accept your thanks until you thank Carrea too. If it had happened any other time he would not have made it. She saved your son."

The woman gave Carrea a nervous glance, and fixed her stare on Dorrien. "What matters is that my son is alive. I am glad we have you as a Healer."

Dorrien glared at them icily, "that will not always be – especially if you carry on this foolishness."

"What foo-"

"You know what I speak of." He interrupted in a heavily controlled voice. "Your son needs complete bed rest for the rest of the week, then gentle exercise until he can move freely. Good day." Turning suddenly, his robes snapped angrily in the wind and he nimbly jumped back onto the horse. Scrambling back into the cart, Carrea avoided the hostile stares as they left them standing. The horse clopped along methodically and soon stopped again at a small stable, joined by a blacksmith. Clunking sounds of metal against metal echoed in the wind and smoke billowed from the nearby forge. Clambering down from his horse, Dorrien stood at the end of the cart with his hand out for Carrea. Taking it, she jumped down and looked about.

"My horse needs to be reshod." He explained, "and while that is happening, I thought I could show you about."

"That sounds good." She smiled at him.

"I just need to speak with the blacksmith." He nodded and strode off into the building. Spots of rain began to sizzle against her shield, and Carrea looked up. Little puffs of steam rose from the shield, faster and faster as the rain began to pour. In the distance, the deep boom of thunder was heard, soon followed by a bright flash of lightning. Suddenly Dorrien appeared beside her, and she realised she must have slipped into a daydream again.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, actually." She nodded. "But I wouldn't like to be hit by lightning."

Chuckling, he took her hand, "it's not going to be lively, but let me show you about." Together they walked around the village, shielding from the rain and enjoying the passing storm. As they started to walk back, the storm finally stopped and people began to return outdoors. Passing an old lady she heard her muttering to herself.

"... that young man finally got himself a lady friend." She nodded and fumbled in her basket. Quickly walking back to Carrea, she put a pachi in her hand. "They are good luck." She said, then wandered off again. Completely bewildered, Carrea ended up laughing.

"A pachi?"

"For good luck it seems, though I don't see why you would need good luck." He grinned at her, "I am hoping things are good enough already."

"Almost." She smiled back.

"Almost?"

"Yeah... There is still the fact that you live here, and I live at the Guild." She said sadly.

"Maybe... I won't let you go back. I''ll tell the Guild that I have kidnapped you indefinitely."

Laughing, she shoved the pachi into his mouth. "I'm sure they'd love that."

Taking a bite of of the pachi, Dorrien smiled. "Of course they would. But would you?"

"I don't know." She slowly admitted. "It's lovely here... But I love the Guild."

"It is a wonderful place." He agreed, and began eating the rest of the pachi.

"Yes," she said with a sad sigh, "even more now you have shown me the forest."

"That is only one of the best places." Dorrien managed to say between bites. "I bet you haven't ever been on top the University."

"On top of it? I didn't even know it _was _ possible."

"It gives a lovely view of the city. Well unless you don't like heights." As they nearer the blacksmith, Dorrien turned them in a different direction, away from the village.

"Where are we going now?" Carrea asked confused.

"You'll see soon."

The land started to hill slightly, and Carrea was having trouble not slipping on the wet muddy grass. Biting back a comment, Carrea continued on until Dorrien pulled her to a stop. Standing behind her, he slipped his hands over her eyes, then pushed her onwards for a few steps. "I think you'll like this." He whispered in her ear, then moved his hands and wrapped them around her. Below them was an outstretched valley, glittering with moisture as the slither of sun burst threw the clouds. An icy blue river sprung forth from the landscape, dividing the surrounding hills and disappearing on the horizon. Resting his head upon Carrea's shoulder, Dorrien admired the landscape.

"This is one of my favourite places."

"I can see why."

"There's more too." He grinned and began to pull her along excited. They climbed further up and closer to the mountains and Carrea ached for a rest. Hidden among a sheer cliff of rock, lay ruins of a building surrounded by the hills, and smothered in the dark shadows. "You can only get there by levitating, I make sure the villagers stay away from here because it is dangerous to them. But I have never been able to show anyone this place." Levitating down to the floor, Dorrien grabbed Carrea's hand and led her inside. "Unfortunately there is nothing here." He said gesturing to the empty rooms. "But we can also see the valley from a window." Leading her into another room, he showed her the view again.

"It is lovely." Carrea smiled, and looked up at Dorrien who was grinning at her.

"I'm glad I can finally appreciate it with someone."

"Well I am sure there are oth-"

"No. This place is special. I go here when I need to think."

"Thank you for bringing me here." She smiled shyly. "I never thought someone could have so many hideaways."

"I don't have that many." He laughed. "But this one truly is a hideaway. It's so quiet and you can just forget the world. Nobody – except magicians – can disturb you here." Walking over to the window, Carrea looked out again at the scene below. "Just," he started, grabbed her and pulled her back slightly, "be careful." Turning her around to face him, he pulled her close. "It is dangerous that close to the window. The sill has crumbled and it is a straight drop from the edge. I don't want you to fall." In his arms, Carrea shuddered at the thought, and she could feel her heart racing.

"I wouldn't like to either."

"Well feel free to stay right where you are, because then I know you are safe."

Chuckling, Carrea stepped back and looked up at him, "and you should make sure you are always there to make it happen."

"I can do that." He smiled warmly, leant down to her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Reaching out, he caressed her face gently with both hands. Slowly his hands stroked down her face, rested on her chin for a moment, then slid down the side of her neck. Moving her hand up, Carrea rested it on Dorrien's and she held it tight. Ending the kiss, Dorrien looked down at her oddly, and let his hands fall away.

"I hope you have liked my surprises."

"Yes I have." Carrea smiled at him. "I would never have guessed that a place like this would be here."

"Neither did I actually, it was a wonderful thing to find." He nodded. After a few minutes, he continued, "we should probably go back now."

"Yes," Carrea muttered, "but I would love to come back here sometime."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The days went pass quickly, and soon the end of the two weeks was nearing. Carrea sat deep in thought, thinking over what had happened. _It is a shame it has to end now. I've had so much fun and learnt much of Healing here. But I belong at the Guild. I could not be elsewhere. I just hope that he understands..._ Suddenly she saw a hand wave across her vision. Looking up she saw Dorrien chuckling at her.

"Are you off again?"

"Of course I am. I have many things to think about." She smiled at him. _I know he'll say something soon, but I don't want to ruin this night._

"I have made us something to eat." He said holding his hands out. Taking them, Carrea was pulled up from the seat, and Dorrien placed his hands over her eyes.

"Another surprise?" Carrea said amused.

"Just a little one." She could feel him grinning against her. "I want to make tonight special." He gently pushed her towards the kitchen, and after a few moments, he took away his hands so Carrea could see. The room was lit dimly by a globe light which hung above the table which had plates laid out neatly on. The meal was simple, yet she could see that a lot of care had gone into it all.

"It's not much, but it's the best that I could do."

"It's lovely." She smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me now." He grinned, "it might taste awful." Chuckling, he went and sat down and served food for the both of them. Joining him, Carrea sat and tried to forget about the unavoidable future. Quietly she began eating, and enjoyed the food.

"Is it good?"

"It's wonderful." She replied looking up at him.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled back. As he began to eat again, he watched her carefully. "You are being very quiet tonight."

"I do that sometimes." She chuckled. "Don't mind me."

"Is something wrong?"

"No no," she said hastily, "well except the fact that my little holiday is almost over."

"Yes, the two weeks have passed quickly – but at least it shows we've had fun." He grinned. "And it doesn't have to end... You could stay here with me."

Carrea looked away awkwardly. "I could..."

"Do you not want to?" Carrea could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I would love to," she said looking back at him, "but I just can't... Not here."

"You are too attached to the Guild." He said understanding.

"I'm sorry," she murmured upset. "It's just too far away from Imardin." The rest of their meal was eaten in silence, and Carrea could feel her stomach knotting up further. Once the meal was over, Dorrien washed the plates, and Carrea stayed sat at the table deep in thought. When he finished, she quickly broke the silence before it was too late. "So," she started hesitantly, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"This place is too different for me." She admitted, "I didn't even do anything and they thought I was a harlot."

"The country people are very traditional. It took me a while to be accepted, but now they do, it is as if I had always lived here." He explained. "They just need to get to know you."

"It's not like this place is just outside the city – it's across the country. It's too isolated here, too remote."

"It's fine." He said coldly.

"Is it?" She asked abruptly. Sighing she continued, "it's a really big step... It means things are serious."

"And you don't think things are now?" Dorrien looked at her with a deep set frown.

"I didn't me-"

"Is that why you've been so reluctant to move forwards, because you think this is some kind of fling?" Scowling he stormed off into his room, leaving Carrea alone with heavy tears in her eyes.

* * *

The night dragged on, and the morning was reluctant to appear. It was long before dawn, but Carrea hadn't slept. After packing her bags, she set off outside and sat down on the dewy grass. The bright sun welcomed her harshly, but warmed the land and soon the birds were chirping in the trees. After a while, she heard Dorrien tend to the horses and once done he came over to her. She sat with her head resting on her knees with her hands tucked underneath, and decided not to look at him. Together they sat in silence once more, neither knowing what to say. The clouds drifted overhead, reminding them that time still passed despite their solitude.

"It is time to leave." Dorrien said solemnly. "The horses are all ready." Standing, Carrea followed him to them, and climbed on hurriedly. Without another word, Dorrien nimbly climbed on his horse and they began the long journey back to the Guild.

As they approached Imardin, the University could been seen towering above the city in the distance. Soon they came closer, and the full Guild was exposed. Carrea sighed happily at the sight, but it came with a pang of sadness. _I've really missed this place. _She smiled to herself, feeling safe at home once more. Dorrien watched her closely, but when she turned to look at him he faced the road and nudged his horse into moving again. Reaching the Guild gates they could see a familiar figure waiting for them outside under a faint globe light. The night had descended on them fast, and Carrea could barely stay awake. Stifling a yawn, she slipped off her horse as Dorrien embraced his father in welcome.

"Would you care to join us for a meal?" Rothen said to her.

"No, thank you. It's been a long journey and I am exhausted." She politely declined. Dorrien murmured something to his father, and Rothen began to walk away, leaving Dorrien stood looking at her. Servants ushered away the horses, and soon they were stood alone saying nothing. Walking closer, Carrea looked at him directly. His eyes betrayed him, they showed both anger and sadness, but still he didn't stand close.

"I am leaving again in the morning." He said softly. "I do not know when I may be able to return."

Carrea bit her lip in frustration and blinked away forming tears. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, just remember I leave early." Slowly they began to make their way towards the Magician's Quarters and soon found themselves at a familiar scene.

"Goodnight." Carrea said leaning against her door.

Stepping towards her, Dorrien pulled her into a short hug. "Goodnight." He replied and headed towards his father's rooms. Exhausted, Carrea entered her room which brought a small smile to her face. _I'm home._ As she walked off to her bedroom, she felt her robes brush by something which clattered to the floor. _My mask... _Picking it up, she ran her finger along the engraved inside appreciatively, and took it with her into the bedroom. The night passed swiftly and soon light filtered through Carrea's window, bathing the room in a golden glow. _Time to get up then... _Hastily dressing and eating, she exited her rooms and headed towards the University.

"Carrea." Turning back around she saw Dorrien leant against the wall of the Magician's Quarters.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your horse to arrive?" She said confused.

"I was waiting for you first."

"Oh."

Stepping forwards, he took her hands and held them together within his own. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I've gotten ahead of myself again – but it doesn't help that you seem to be telling me one thing, and doing another."

"I never realised I was..." She frowned and looked away.

"I need to leave now." He smiled humourlessly and let go of her hands. When they arrived outside the University, Dorrien said goodbye to his father and turned to her once more. Carrea stood with her arms crossed, and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Blinking, she felt one roll down her cheek. Dorrien reached out and gently wiped it away. "Don't cry." He said softly, then leant forwards and kissed her briefly.

"Goodbye." She choked out a reply, and he nodded in return. Jumping on his horse, he gave them both one last glance and rode off out of the Guild. Carrea stood and watched him slowly disappear off into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Carrea looked up as her friend burst through the door. "Are you still moping?" She grinned. Hiding her mask from her friend's view, she looked sheepish.

"I'm not moping."

"Sure you're not. That's why you have barely come out of your room for the past few weeks."

"I'm not moping!" She said standing, and moved across to her drinks cabinet. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she took a generous sip and winced slightly when she tasted the familiar tang of pachi.

"Then why did you just wince?" She nodded.

"No reason."

"Yes there was. It was because you are drinking pachi wine." She said knowingly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I took all your wine and replaced it with pachi wine."

"Jenia! I can't believe you did that!"

"Well someone has to stop your moping." She said bluntly. "Surely you would have heard someth-"

"No. There are plenty of reasons why I haven't heard anything. He is a Healer after all – patients come first."

Jenia sighed sympathetically and wandered over to her. "Come on." She said grabbing Carrea and dragging her out her room. "We are going to the Night Room."

"It's too early for that!"

"It's never too early for gossip." Ignoring Carrea's pleas, she dragged her all the way to the Seven Arches. The room was barely filled, as a few early magicians lounged peacefully chatting away. Taking a seat at the back of the room Jenia made Carrea sit and gave her a glass of wine. Slumping down on the table, she ignored the wine and slipped into a daydream.

"No daydreaming either!" Jenia scolded her and poked her arm.

"Ok ok." Carrea said sitting back up and crossing her arms. "Although I am not sure how you are going to stop that."

"By any means necessary." She smiled smugly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Carrea replied taking a sip of her wine. "More pachi wine!" She hissed at Jenia.

"Of course."

They sat all night chatting, whilst inspecting and gossiping about the magicians who walked through the door. Soon enough the Night Room was full with magicians and Carrea managed to slip away unnoticed, as her friend mingled tipsily with a group of Alchemists. Walking outside, a bitter wind chilled her, so she hastily brought up a shield, blunting the cold. The evening light hung heavily and Carrea lit a small globe light, illuminating the path back to the Magician's Quarters. _The night reminds me of that night... To think that it was only a month ago... No! Don't think of that._ Shaking her head, she hurried off back to her room. As she entered, she sighed. _Funny how an evening trying to forget, ends in an evening thinking about it more. Gah! _Throwing herself down in a chair she grabbed the nearest book and tried to take her mind off of things. Something caught her eye, and Carrea peered curiously over the top of the book. There on the table in front of her sat a small wrapped package. Reaching forward she picked it up and looked at it critically. A label covered one side, which had her named scrawled on delicately. Unwrapping it, she saw a small object lying wrapped in green cloth and underneath lay a small carving of a reber. Picking it up she examined the carving; the reber stood on a short bed of grass and looked up forlornly. Immediately a memory came into her; they had gone to a nearby farm to Heal a reber, and as they clambered into the field, a group of baby reber surrounded them.

"_Aww they are so cute!" She had grinned, bending down to get closer. Behind her the reber began to tug and chew at her robes._

"_Shoo." Dorrien had laughed, pushing them away. One reber hadn't shooed however and kept hold of the robes. Carrea tried to stand, but the reber pulled down, and she fell down on them all. _

"_Naughty reber!" She cried trying to wrestle her robes back._

"_I think they like you."_

Smiling, Carrea admired the reber; each mark had been made carefully and delicately.

"Aha! There you are!" Jenia cried stumbling into her room again. "You are cheeky, giving me the slip and all."

"You were too busy trying to flirt with the Alchemists – you didn't need me around."

"Nonsense!" She said coming into the room further. "Now what have you got?"

Holding up the reber, she showed Jenia. "It is a reber carving."

"I can see that!" She cried, snatching it from her. "But why a reber?"

"Does it matter why?" Carrea replied defensively.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well in that case, I'm not telling you."

"Oh, it's like that is it." She winked.

"No it is not! It is a rather boring story actually."

"Well in any case I should take this from you because otherwise I will never hear the end of it!"

"No you will not! That is a present for me."

"Did it say who it is from?"

"... No actually." Carrea admitted. "It just came in this package." Lifting the paper she checked for another name – but found none. "But there is only one person it could have come from." She laughed, holding up the cloth.

"What is that?"

"That is the remnants of one of my outer robes. A reber decided they tasted nice and wouldn't let go."

"You're right. That is a boring story." She sighed and slumped in a chair. "Whatever am I going to do with you now?"

"I'm really not sure." Carrea mocked sarcastically. "Now may I have my reber back please?"

"Hrmm.. Well I suppose so..." Jumping up she passed Carrea the reber, then poured herself another glass of wine.

"Do you think you should be drinking more wine?"

"Yes I do. I'm drinking for you seeing as you'll be back to moping in a minute."

"I will not be moping!"

"I would be if I had a man like that."

"Go on, off with you drunkard!" She shooed Jenia off whilst laughing.

* * *

The next morning, Carrea was disturbed by a short rap at her door. A messenger handed her a thin letter, and upon seeing the handwriting she cringed. _So, my family wishes to see me on urgent business. I wonder what this could be now. _Groaning, Carrea wondered if it could be put off until the evening. _I'd best sort this while I have a clear head. _She decided painfully. Soon she was sat in a carriage heading towards her family's home. The house lay on the outskirts of the Inner Circle – her family being out of favour for numerous scandals. Despite this, the house stood proud decorated lavish and finely. As she entered the house, a servant greeted and led her into the main guestroom. Within sat her her mother in a harsh blue dress with a scowl upon her face.

"Good. I was thinking I would have to wait all day for you to arrive."

"Fortunately I do not have to work this morning. Or you may have had to."

"Hmm." She scowled further. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you." Carrea politely declined.

"Straight to business then. Very well. You are fortunate, at last."

"And why might that be?"

"Because you will finally bring favour to our family. You are to be married."

"What?" She said shocked and outraged. "Married?"

"Yes, we are arranging it all for you so you need not worry about anything."

"I want to choose who I marry. I will not go through with this!"

"You cannot decline it. Whether you like it or not, this marriage is going ahead." Her mother said firmly.

"Do I even get to know who it is I will be marrying?" She seethed bitterly.

"Not until your wedding day."

"And what if by any chance I had-"

"You do not. I have heard the stories from the Guild. This man comes from an in-favour family so you will help us with this marriage."

"So it is all your political-"

"Carrea." She hissed. "Just be thankful we have found someone for you."

"Is this all you wished to tell me?"

"For now." She scowled further. "Now I would like you to be measured by the servants for your dress." After a sharp call, two servants came in and escorted Carrea to her old bedroom. As they began their measuring, they cooed at her and gossiped about the wedding as Carrea tried her hardest not to snap at them. _How dare my mother do this! I do not want to marry some person for their status. And she won't even tell me who he is! I must find a way out of this... But I have no idea how... _Carrea pondered on the matter further as the servants finished off the measurements. The door creaked open as her mother entered, sending a wave of anger flooding through Carrea once more.

"Now you are done, please sit and have a meal so we may discuss your preferable marriage requirements. It is only fair after all."

"I would _prefer_ that _I_ chose who I married." She growled in reply. "But as I have no choice, do I get to choose when."

"No. Or you would put it off for a long time. You will be married by the end of the month."

"Then you choose. I do not want any part of this."

"Carrea, please see this from our point of view. This marriage will ensure that our family will become more in favour and we will finally have a say in things."

"It is your fault we can't, if you hadn't gone round seducing married men then we wouldn't be in this mess. I will not fix it with some marriage. But seeing as you prefer married men, why don't you have him for me."

"He is much too young for me." She smirked, "you will not get out of this marriage Carrea."

"Then with your permission, I am leaving." Carrea strode off angrily, not waiting for her mother's response. Instead of waiting for the carriage to return, Carrea decided to walk back to the Guild. The streets were full of wandering people, and despite trying her hardest to ignore it, she couldn't help but see all the married couples walking arm in arm. _I can't believe she has done this. Not one word to me about it. Not even letting me meet the man first! How dare she! I am a magician, I should be allowed to choose who I like. I ran away from their petty politics long ago. _As she ranted further, she walked faster and soon found herself in her room. Sitting down in her chair, something solid pushed against her leg. Picking it up, she found the wooden reber in her hand. _Dorrien... What will he do? I hope he doesn't think... What am I going to do? Maybe I should send him a letter? _ Hearing the University gong, Carrea took a deep breath and exhaled. _I'll think over this whilst working. _She decided and headed towards the Healing Quarters once again.

* * *

The night had settled slowly and Carrea lazily lit a globe light. Her work had distracted her from the morning events temporarily, to which she was very thankful. The cooling air soothed her mind, so she walked around the Guild whilst deep in thought. Taking a seat in the courtyard, she thought of any way she could escape her new fate, but to no avail. Hearing footsteps, she looked up but found no-one there. Frowning, she looked around but still there was nothing. Sighing she began to plan again.

"Now what could be so terrible to make you sigh like that?" She heard whisper in her ear, seconds before being tightly squeezed in a hug.

Jumping, she turned quickly to see who it was. "Dorrien!" She cried surprised. "When did y-" Her words were stopped by his lips pressing firmly against hers.

"I've only just arrived." He grinned widely. "If it were not for the horse needing rest I would have arrived earlier."

"You would not have liked me earlier..." She admitted, "I was seething in anger at my mother – I still am."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." He smiled, and pulled her to her feet. Walking around he pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Especially-"

"It is that bad!" She cut him off and looked up at him. "I don't know what to do!"

"What has she done?" He asked sympathetically.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, "she has arranged a marriage for me."

"What?" He frowned, "and you learnt this today?"

"Yes. She summons me and tells me I have to marry this person – who I do not even get to know who they are until the wedding day – because it will make the family in favour. Her stupid little politics games have always infuriated me, especially when I am involved. She treats me like a game piece and I should have a say-"

"Shush!" He chuckled, placing his finger on her lips. "So your family accepted this marriage proposal on your behalf?"

"Yes!" She cried. "But that doesn't matter because they won't change their minds whatsoever. It was like this when I wanted to join the Guild! So I had to sneakily make it so they had no choice."

"That is very typical of the stories heard of your family." He sighed. "I can help you get out of this situation."

"You can? How can you do that?"

"By getting the person to decline."

"That's a great plan. Then my mother will have no choice but to... Wait. You know who it is I am supposed to be marrying?"

"Yes. And they would not wish for someone to accept on your behalf." He explained.

"I _actually _got a marriage proposal? And my mother didn't set this up."

"Yes, you did and no she did not. I was the one who sent that proposal."

"What?" She gasped, looking at him in surprise.

Smiling, he explained further, "when I left you here I did I a lot of thinking. I realised that the only way that I could move back – here at the Guild – was that if I knew you felt for me as much as I do for you. I want to live here, with you." Letting go of her, he frowned. "But now I know the truth."

Grabbing his hand, she looked up at him and smiled. "You idiot. You should ask what if."

"What if?"

"Yes, what if my mother hadn't intercepted it."

"Why?"

Leaning up, she kissed him tenderly and whispered, "because I would say yes."


End file.
